Fantasy
by Plumette05
Summary: Quand on ne prend pas son pied au lit, on va voir ailleurs ... !
1. Chapter 1

Aïe ! La bretelle de mon soutien gorge en cuir rouge venait de claquer sur mon épaule. Je me retournais vers le miroir et l'image que j'y vis m'arracha un sourire.

Mon corps était seulement recouvert d'un ensemble sexy en cuir dont un string qui mettait mon cul bien en valeur. Je tapais sensuellement sur ma fesse droite pour me donner du courage.

Pour son anniversaire, je lui offrais son fantasme, information que j'avais eue de ses potes de la Réserve. Jacob devait rentrer vers 19h, il ne me restait donc plus que 10 minutes.

Je descendis à la cave où une grosse éponge et un seau rempli d'eau mousseuse m'attendaient à côté de la BM rouge de mon homme.

J'étais coiffée et maquillée comme une de ces filles qui posent pour playboy. En gros comme une pute. Bref.

Ne voulant pas m'attirer les foudre de mon petit ami, je ne m'aventurais pas à mettre de la mousse sur sa voiture, mais seulement sur mon corps .

Je plaquais mes mains sur le capot, pris une pose de salope et attendis.

Pendant tout le temps où je me faisais chier sur le capot de la voiture, je réfléchissais.

Et tout bien réfléchit, je n'ai jamais eu d'orgasme de ma vie. Jamais, que ce soit dans toutes les positions qu'on m'a prise, je n'ai jamais eu d'orgasme. J'avais, certes, déjà joui mais sans plus, disons que faire l'amour avec Jacob n'était pas mieux que la masturbation. Je m'étais même déjà fait plus plaisir toute seule que avec lui.

Puis je pensais à mon boulot. J'étais éditrice, dans ce travail je me sentais bien, j'aimais ce que je faisais, lire, critiquer, apprécier, publier … Je n'avais que 25 ans mais ma carrière était déjà bien lancée, j'étais la meilleure dans mon domaine, sans me vanter ! quoique ce métier est aléatoire, j'aime les classiques, d'autre non, moi je tarirais d'éloges l'auteur et son œuvre, tandis que l'autre lui trouveras des milliers de défauts. Chacun ses goûts.

La porte claqua.

-C'est moi !

-Je suis en bas … dis je d'une voix sensuelle

J'entendais son pas lourd contre le béton des escaliers.

Quand il me vit, sa bouche forma un «O ».

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois chéri ? …

Il déglutit, mon derrière était poussé vers lui et je le regardais en biais, rendant mon regard plus sexy et ravageur que jamais.

-OH OH OH OUIIIII ! MMMMH ! OH ! AAAAH ! VAS YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! plus fooort !

(La simulation.)

La sensation de sa queue en moi était délicieuse, autant qu'un massage des pieds. Jacob m'avait prise de dos mes mains contre le capot .

A force d'avoir cette position, mes mollets menaçaient de lâcher à tout moment et mes paumes brûlaient à force de frotter contre le métal.

Et Jacob, sans préliminaires, m'avait fourrée de toute sa longueur. Sans mal c'est clair, mais enfin bon …

A minuit Jacob avait fini son affaire et était parti se doucher. Il m'avait enfournée dans toute les positions et aucune sensations était extraordinaire. Je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Est-ce normale que je ne ressente pratiquement plus rien quand je fais l'amour ?

Je rangeais les affaires et allais me coucher. J'y retrouvais Jacob en train de dormir.

Tue l'amour, je suis d'accord. Enfin bon.

Le lendemain, le réveil sonna à 13h. Jacob était déjà parti au garage et pour moi, c'était mon jour de congé.

Suite à mes interrogations de hier soir j'appelais mes deux meilleures amies pour leur en parler.

Alice me donna rendez vous « Chez PIKII » pour déjeuner.

Elle m'y attendait avec Rosalie.

-Coucou les filles ! dis je en leur faisant la bise

-Bell's ! comment vas-tu ?

-Justement, j'ai a vous parler.

Ma mine grave les affola.

-Rien de grave les rassurais je

-Accouche Bella me pressa Alice

-Je n'ai jamais eu d'orgasme

Ma révélation choqua mes deux amies, bah quoi on parle pas sexe entre copines ?

Ok j'étais prude, mais enfin bon …

-Bella à prononcé le mot « orgasme » remarqua Alice, ébahie

-Mais le pire c'est qu'elle croit que ce n'est pas grave ! s'égosilla Rose

-Mais oui Bella, c'est grave de ne pas prendre son pied au lit !

-Je sais pas, c'est agréable mais sans plus, comme un massage

-Oh ! s'écrièrent elle en chœur

-Ouais je sais

-Vous avez tout essayé ?

-Ouais, toute les position possibles, de façon douce, brutale, les fantasmes …

-Genre quoi ?

-Pour l'anniversaire à Jake j'ai fais comme dans les filles dans playboy, tu sais les filles qui lavent les voitures

-Et il a aimé ?

-Et pas qu'un peu !

-Mais pas toi compléta Alice

-Non

Nous tûmes toutes les trois et réfléchîmes à ma brusque déclaration.

-Prends un amant suggéra Alice

-QUOI ?

-Ce soir on sort ! déclara Rosalie

-Heu …

-19h au « Stragata » ?

-Top là ! c'est super hot là bas !

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvais sur le parking de la boite habillée d'une robe noir et de ballerines assorties. Alice et Rose me rejoignirent et nous partîmes toutes les trois danser.

Après 1h d'attente, le videur nous fit passer.

Au bout d'une heure, fatiguée d'avoir trop danser je me posais lourdement sur un siège devant la bar.

-Barman ! un mijoto s'il vous plaît !

Il se tourna vers moi, l'ombre cachait son visage.

Mais un filon de lumière l'illumina. Et là … j'y vis un dieu. Ses yeux retinrent mon attention. Un vert émeraude à vous couper le souffle.

-Tenez ! me dit il en me tendant mon verre.

-Merci … ?

-Edward dit il dans un sourire

-Bella

Je portais le verre à mes lèvres, dans un mouvement très sexy je happais le liquide et éloignais le verre de ma bouche. Je m'humectais les lèvres et fit un clin d'œil à Edward, mon nouvel ami.

Il m'offrit un magnifique sourire dental fresh.

Flirter avec un inconnu dans une boite m'excita au plus au point. J'étais déjà mouillée sans même qu'il m'ait touché.

-Alors Edward, vous travaillez ici à plein temps ?

-Non non seulement le soir, je travaille pour payer mes études.

-Quoi comme études ?

-Médecine

-Cliché !

-C'est vrai

Il rit.

-Et toi ? tu permets que je te tutoies ? me demanda t-il

-Oui, je te le permets, je suis éditrice

-Une intellectuelle, tu n'as que … 20 ans ? et déjà si haut dans le milieu … bravo !

Je ris à mon tour.

-Barmaan ! s'écria une autre voix à l'autre bout du bar. verre

Edward, mon nouvel ami, alla servir la demoiselle blonde. Cela prit plus de temps que je l'aurais souhaité. Quand il revint à moi, son visage affichait un air ennuyé.

-C'est une habituée, collante.

Je souris.

-C'est la première fois que tu viens toi n'est ce pas ?

-Ouais, parce que je n'ai pas d'orgasme.

Il me regarda, les yeux exorbités.

-Pardon ?

-Désolée je ne tien pas l'alcool

-Ton histoire d'orgasme m'intéresse dit il en souriant.

-J'arrive jamais à prendre mon pied avec mon mec

-Ah …

-Mes amies mon conseillé de prendre un amant

-Tu l'aimes ton mec ?

-Je sais pas si je vais l'aimer encore longtemps sans sexe !

-C'est vrai, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Je sais pas … tu me donne un autre mijoto

-Je te l'offre ma belle

Après quelques verres je commençais sérieusement à délirer.

-Je crois que je vais quitter Jacob !

-Ne dis pas ça Bella !

Je ne savais pas trop où étaient Alice et Rosalie, ça faisais deux heures que je parlais à mon barman.

-Tu l'aimes !

-Je … sais pas, entre nous la passion est partie depuis longtemps

-Et tu crois qu'en prenant un amant elle reviendrait ?

-Ca me permettrai de prendre mon pied pour une fois !

-Mais oui mais ça anéantirait ton couple !

-Et alors, j'aime le sexe, j'ai 25 ans, je suis souple, et je ne suis pas prude au lit. Mais mon mec me fait ni fantasmer, ni jouir correctement

-« Jouir correctement » et qu'est ce que tu appelles correctement ?

-Beaucoup ! dis je avec un mouvement de mains et des yeux avides.

-Barmaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

Il partit pour la… disons … 251 fois de la soirée, même si je bois je reste toujours aussi nulle en maths !

Une petite brune prit place derrière le comptoir.

-Vous désirez ? demanda t-elle, avec un grand sourire

-Votre collègue répondis je en lui rendant son sourire

-Beaucoup le veulent

-Ah… bah tant pis alors … dis je en faisant mine d'être très déçue

-Angela, je le relève pour la fin de la soirée

-Il a fini ?

-Ouais, et moi je commence, parce qu'il y a des gens qui bossent au lieu de draguer ! cria t-elle en direction d'Edward, celui-ci se retourna et lui lança un sourire provocateur avant de s'avancer vers nous.

-Je ne drague personne !

-C'est vrai, c'est pas ton style ! répondit Angela en riant

-C'est ironique ? demandais je, bourrée comme pas possible

-Non non, c'est vrai compléta la barmaid, il est trop occupé par ses étuuudes ! fit elle en mimant des guillemets.

Je ris. Edward grogna.

Puis tout a coup je basculais légèrement vers la gauche. Ouuuh mauvais !

-Viens Bella, je prends mes affaires et on va prendre l'air dit Edward après m'avoir vu vaciller.

Il prit son sac et nous sortîmes de la boite. Dehors il faisait frai et mes neurones apprécièrent cette fraicheur. Je gémis.

-Bella arrête de gémir comme ça

-Pourquoi Eddychou ? ça t'excite ? dis je en m'approchant de lui comme, tel un félin

-Ne m'appelle pas Eddychou ….

- Oh !

Edward inséra un troisième doigts dans mon intimité, je criais, une sensation orgasmique me souleva du sol et je criais d'extase. Il faisait des va et vient de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus profond, me faisant trembler contre la pierre froide dans mon dos. Tout en continuant le mouvement orgasmique de ses doigts, il colla sa bouche contre mon bouton de plaisir. Il le prit entre ses lèvres et pointa sa langue contre ma fleur. Puis sans crier gare, il enleva ses doigts et sa bouche et entreprit de se lécher le tout de manière très érotique. Je gémis, plus plus pluuuus !Edward lu dans mon esprit, il se releva et me colla contre le mur en béton. Il pressa son bassin contre le mien, je haletais.

Je lui enlevais sa ceinture en tremblant et déboutonna son jean. Quand son membre fus complètement libéré, je le contemplais dans toute sa splendeur Mais Edward me sortis de ma contemplation et s'enfonça sans mal dans mon intimité trempée, provoquant un gémissement de plaisir. Mieux monté que Jacob, je le sentis encore plus, mes parois serrées autour de lui.

-Bella, tu es étroite …. ! c'est … c'est … trop bon

-Mmmmh ….

Il commença un mouvement de bassin très rythmé, rentrant et sortant de plus en plus vite. Avide de sexe, de sensations, je pris les commandes et intima un mouvement plus rapide et plus violent encore.

Je ne tardais pas à jouir, l'orgasme me submergeant subitement, ravageant toute lucidité. Je perdais l'usage de mes sens, je ne sentais plus rien à part ce plaisir immense, intense, violent. Edward, en parfait gentleman, évita que je trempe mes jambes avec le nectar de ma jouissance en passant doucement sa langue entre mes lèvres intimes.

Remise de cette baise sauvage, je repris mes esprits, remonta mon string et rabaissa ma robe. Edward se rhabilla à son tour, remettant le tout dans son jean ( P ).

-Alors ? demanda t-il en souriant

-Parfait ! Magnifique ! Jouissif ! tu m'as fais jouir correctement !

Il rit. Puis sa main se retrouva sur ma hanche et m'attira à lui, me collant sur son torse. Nos respirations étaient encore saccadés, mon cœur battait de manière démesuré, Edward se rapprocha de moi et embrassa doucement mes lèvres. C'était doux , chaud, léger. J'approfondissais ce baiser qui commençait si lentement et qui continua si sauvagement. L'air me manqua rapidement et je me détachais à regret de sa bouche merveilleuse. Les yeux dans les yeux, le moment était romantique, sensuel, irréaliste. Jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone sonne. Une musique de Katy Perry, Hot N Cold, résonna bien fort. J'entendis des voix.

-Ah elle est là, j'entends la sonnerie !

Et Alice et Rosalie apparurent au coin de la rue.

J'étais encore collée à Edward. Quand elles me virent, dans cette position, disons … gênante, un sourire déforma leur visage. Je rougis.

-Alors Bella, on va te laisser tranquille ! ce jeune homme va te raccompagner … bye …

Elles commencèrent à s'éloigner mais je les interpella.

-Attendez moi à la voiture, j'arrive tout de suite.

Elles sourirent, hochèrent la tête et disparurent. Je me tournais complètement vers Edward.

-Appelle moi …

Je lui glissais un papier dans sa main et m'en allais au parking.

Dans la voiture les filles furent étrangement silencieuses. J'avais peur, peur de deux délurées qui ne tarderaient pas à me sauter dessus pour m'arracher les vers du nez. Oui, j'avais peur. Mais rien ne se passa, Alice me déposa et je les embrassais et les remerciais.

Quand je rentrais dans l'appartement, Jacob était au téléphone.

-Mmh … oui bien sûr, je prends la commande demain, je vous envoie le colis le plus tôt possible, mmh … bien sûr, je me dépêcherais … très bien ! alors je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, au revoir Monsieur.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers moi, un sourire malicieux collé aux lèvres.

-Coucou chérie ! elle était bien ta soirée ?

J'avais eu le temps de décuver depuis, Edward m'avait beaucoup aidé … Etant sobre, je ne pus faire qu'une chose à la suite de cette question : rougir.

-Je ne t'ai pas trop manqué j'espère !

-Je me suis bien amusée !

Sans cesse des flashs me revenaient en mémoire. Les sensations jouissives aussi, du coup Jacob prit mon air excité pour une envie subite de passer au lit …

-Je suis fatiguée, je vais aller me coucher ! disais je après une bonne séance de pelotage, j'en pouvais plus d'entre poser l'image d'Edward à la place de Jake, j'avais mal au crâne !

La fin de la semaine arriva rapidement. Toujours pas d'appel de mon beau barman, je commençais à désespérer, de plus Jacob n'en pouvais plus, je le repoussais à chaque tentative. Le pauvre, privé de sexe pendant une semaine entière … et moi aussi ! Je crois que ma chatte n'en peut plus de mes doigts, elle en a marre de se faire toucher à longueur de journée.

Le week end passa relativement lentement, je fus donc heureuse de retourner au boulot lundi matin. Quand je prenais mon café, à 10 heures, mon portable sonna.

Un message.

-Ce soir, Le Panny, on mange en ton honneur, 20h30 …

Edward-

Je souris, une bonne soirée en perspective …


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec cette suite, cette suite d'ailleurs qui ne sera pas la dernière ... bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Quand je rentrais chez moi, Jake n'était pas encore arrivé, il était 18h30 et il ne tarderait pas.

Je l'attendis patiemment pendant une demie heure, assise sur le canapé, jouant parfois avec mes cheveux, lorgnant l'horloge du regard, époussetant ma chemise immaculée. Après autant de temps assise sans rien faire et un Jacob toujours pas arrivé, je me levais enfin et commençais à me préparer. Ouvrant mon armoire, je soupirais. Tant de robes, de tuniques, de vestes, de sacs s'empilaient en désordre dans le meuble en bois blanc. J'optais finalement pour une robe à bustier blanche m'arrivant au dessus de la mi cuisse, épousant la ligne de mon corps dont une ceinture marron clair faisait ressortir élégamment ma taille. J'allongeais mes jambes avec une paire d'escarpin blancs à talon haut.

J'allais commencer mon maquillage avec précision quand j'entendis la voix rauque de Jacob dans l'entrée.

-Coucou chérie, je suis là !

A ce ton si enjoué, je fus prise de remords, j'osais tromper mon Jacob avec qui je partageais ma vie depuis maintenant 3 ans, alors que lui ressentait cette même passion qu'il avait ressenti depuis le premier jour. Qui étais je pour lui faire autant de mal ?

Mais la culpabilité retomba quand vint la discussion suivante.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, sans toquer, j'étais penchée, m'appuyant sur les bords du lavabo.

-Tu sors ? demanda t-il en examinant ma tenue

-Oui, répondis je simplement, m'apprêtant à lui dire que si ça le dérangeait je pouvais rester

-Alors c'est cool, tu ne seras pas seule ce soir, j'avais prévu de faire une partie de poker avec Sam et les autres, je me suis dit que ça serait bête que tu sois seule, mais bon si tu as trouvé une occupation … je te laisse !

Et il sortit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Pas même une question avec qui je sortais, où ça , pourquoi j'étais si bien habillée, pas même un compliment sur ma tenue ou un baiser ne serait ce juste sur ma joue. Il s'en contre fichait totalement ce que je faisais de ma soirée. Me voilà définitivement débarrassée de toute sorte de culpabilité.

Je terminais rapidement ma coiffure, mes cheveux ,légèrement ondulés, tombant en cascade sur mes épaules découvertes. Sur mes yeux j'avais simplement allongé mes cils avec du mascara noir et approfondi mon regard avec un crayon brun foncé au dessus de l'œil. Me voilà fin prête.

Il était à présent 20h15, j'avais mis plus de temps que prévu mais j'étais juste à l'heure.

Je sortais enfin en enfournant rapidement mes clef, mon portable, mon porte feuille ainsi que mon porte monnaie dans une pochette Dior marron claire. Ma voiture m'attendait juste en bas, Jacob avait remplacé ma vieille mémère, une Chevrolet rouge avec une renault megane chaipukoi, un truc dans ce genre, bleue nuit.

Après dix bonnes minutes sur la route, j'arrivais au restaurant.

-Bonsoir, avez-vous une table sous le nom de …

Mince. Quel était son nom ? Je savais qu'il s'appelait Edward mais son nom de famille …

-Je sais pas si il est arrivé mais, il est beau, très beau, il a de magnifiques yeux émeraudes et des lèvres roses et pleine, son visage est …

-Non désolée madame nous n'avons pas de dieu grec ici dit elle sèchement

-Mademoiselle, tiquais je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Merci de votre visite, et a bien tôt …

-Vous pouvez me laisser l'attendre quelques minutes quand même !

-Non, vous gênez, veuillez sortir

-Non, je l'attend !

-Voulez vous que j'ameute la sécurité ici ? dit elle d'une voix menaçante

-Faites ce que vous voulez, je veux juste attendre 10 minutes ! je ne dérange personne là !

-Si ! Sécurité !

La saloooooope ! elle appelait la sécurité cette salope !

-Ouais c'est bon je m'en vais, puisque je vous « gêne » !

-Merci de votre visite, à bientôt j'espère ! dit elle en un sourire hypocrite

Je m'avançais vers elle, arrivée à sa hauteur je me penchais à son oreille et lui chuchotais quelque mots …

Je n'y peux rien si les dieux grecs ne daignent pas poser les yeux sur toi, ils auraient peut être peur de tomber dans les pommes après t'avoir vu ? Qui sait …

-Sur ce ! merci de votre accueil mademoiselle, je reviendrais sûrement dis je avec un sourire devant la pâleur qu'était devenu son visage. Heureusement pour elle, on ne voyait pratiquement rien sous sa grosse couche de fond de teint.

Je sortis précipitamment du restaurant, énervée comme jamais. Mes talons claquaient durement sur le goudron du trottoir. Et pour couronner le tout, une pluie torrentielle s'abattait dans la ville. Ma rage augmentait de seconde en seconde. Je me dirigeais rapidement vers ma voiture et m'y mis à l'abris.

Essoufflée, je m'écroulais sur mon siège. J'étais à présent furieusement énervée et trempée jusqu'au os. Quand je voulus démarrer ma voiture et ainsi rentrer chez moi où je pourrais prendre un bain chaud mousseux avec des bougies et du vin français, elle ne daigna pas avancer. M'y reprenant à deux fois, je constatais que ma voiture avait un sérieux problème.

-Ah putain ! il manquait plus que ça ! mais vous vous êtes passé le mot où quoi ?

Mon portable sonna à ce moment là.

Je décrochais rageusement.

-Allo !

-Bella, c'est moi …

Je reconnu sont ténor velouté, d'un coup ma colère retomba.

-Oui ?

-Où es tu ?

-Je suis allée au restaurant mais comme je savais pas ton nom … !

-Ah …

-Alors je suis partie ! cette salope de réceptionniste m'a viré en menaçant d'appeler la sécurité ! la garce ! en plus il pleut, ma robe est ruinée et maintenant que je veux aller me changer ma voiture ne démarre pas !

-Où es tu ?

-Au parking !

-J'arrive …

Il raccrocha.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je vis une Volvo argentée entrer dans le piteux parking sous terrain. Edward en sortit, il portait une veste noire, elle était aussi mouillée que mon intimité quand je repensais à ce que me faisaient ses mains quand celles-ci vinrent se mêler à sa chevelure d'où tombaient quelques gouttes.

-Ca va Bella ?

-Oui, oui

-Désolé d'avoir mis du temps

-C'est bon … ne t'inquiète pas …

La conversation entre nous était primaire, je ne savais pas quoi dire, lui non plus, nous étions tous deux gênés de la situation.

Mais il brisa le silence en complimentant ma tenue dégoulinante de pluie.

-Ma robe est ruinée !

-Tsss Bella, ta robe est juste faite pour être enlevée …

Et sur ces derniers mots, je me jetais littéralement sur lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Il répondit à mon baiser avec fougue m'arrachant un gémissement. J'entre ouvris mes lèvres et il y compris une invitation et immisça sa langue cajolant ensuite la mienne par de lente caresses. Je happais sa lèvre inférieure et la mordilla doucement.

Quand le manque d'air se fit sentir, je me détachais de ses lèvres sucrées. Nous restâmes, front contre front encore haletant de notre baiser passionné Edward avait placé sa main dans mon dos et le caressait à travers le tissu. Puis soudain comme aimantées, nos lèvres se rejoignirent furieusement, Edward accentuait ses caresses, il passa sa main sur mes fesses et me souleva avant de me coller brutalement contre la voiture m'arrachant au passage un cri de surprise. Je frottais mon bassin contre le sien provoquant une friction entre nos deux sexes, son érection était compressée contre mon intimité, je gémissais. Mais mon portable sonna quand Edward s'apprêtait à ouvrir la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Putain tu peux pas te la fermer Katy !(Hot N Cold en sonnerie).

Je soupirais en me détachant quelque peu de lui et décrochais.

-Quoi ?

-Quel accueil ma chérie ! dit Jacob d'une voix enjouée

-Jacob ? que se passe t-il ? demandais-je, inquiète de son appel

-Rien, je voulais savoir comment se passait ta soirée, si tu t'amusais bien, je pensais à toi c'est tout …

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, la culpabilité que j'avais ressentis en me maquillant revint au galop puissance 10.

-Je m'amuse beaucoup ! déclarais-je, quelques trémolos dans ma voix

-Tu me manques mon amour, je n'arrêtes pas de t'imaginer dans ta petite robe, tu était magnifique ma Bella …

-Merci Jake …

-Je vais rentrer plus tôt, crois tu en pouvoir faire de même ?

-J'arrive tout de suite …

-A toute à l'heure mon amour …. Je t'aime

Je ne pus répondre, alors je raccrochais.

Je me tournais vers Edward, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux de bronze et soupira.

-Je te ramène …

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il me conduisit jusqu'à mon appartement, la trajet se déroula dans un silence de mort. Il devait être extrêmement frustré, plus jeune j'avais appris à ne pas laisser un garçon en plan après l'avoir chauffé. Mais Edward ne dit rien, se contentant de rouler et de regarder la route. Avant de sortir de la voiture quand nous fûmes arrivés, il déclara qu'il appellerait un dépanneur, ma voiture serait chez moi demain après midi …

-Merci Edward, merci

-Bonne soirée ma Bella …

Je claquais la porte, moi aussi j'étais frustrée ! Je me rappelais encore de la pluie battante sur le toit du parking, ses mains sur mes fesses, sa langue dans ma bouche… Je m'adossais à ma porte. Mais quand j'entendis le pas lourd de Jake dans les escalier, je m'en écartais bien vite.

-Coucou mon amour ! dit il en entrant

-Coucou chéri …

Il m'embrassa doucement.

-Tu as déjà mangé ? le demanda t-il en caressant ma joue

-Non…

-J'ai commandé des pizzas ….

Quoi ? mais il avait prévu son coup ! Je n'eu pas le temps de m'étendre sur ma pensée, Jacob fit ce geste, cette chose que je ne voulais pas, mais qu'il fit quand même … Jacob non …

* * *

**Alors ? une suite ? qu'en avez vous pensé ? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tout d'abord merci merci merci ! pour vos gentils commentaires qui m'ont aidé à continuer ce chapitre. J'ai mis du temps, mais j'y suis arrivée ! **

**Avant de lire la suite que vous attendez de puis trop longtemps, prenons le temps de répondre aux adorables commentaires ! : **

**gistrel :** et voilà la suite ! bonne lecture ;D

**Imabt :** c'est quoi ça de demander ce qu'il va se passer ? lol :P ! tu as la réponses, alors précipites toi et dévores ! bon appétit ^^

**messou59:** en voilà une ! à toi l'honneur ;)

**lili :** merci pour ton gentil commentaire, voici la suite que toi et les autre m'avez demandé !

**katner :** c'est vrai c'est dommage pour Edward et Bella ... mais ! bonne lecture ! ^^

**LyZbeTh-GeiSha :** rapide c'est vrai ^^ ! si ça t'a laissé sur ta faim et bien ... je te laisse te régaler !

**Lu :** Une suite obligatoire pour toi ;P ! bonne lecture !

**Lea : **tu dis ça comme une évidence ! en tout cas la voilà !

**8-Laura-8 : **merci de ton commentaire, j'espère que tu vas aimé cette suite :) !

**SweetyMarie :** tu t'imagines des trucs ? eh ben vérifions tes prédictions ! tu me tiendras au courant, si c'est ce que tu imaginais ou pas ^^

**Mini-Twi :** Ah ben figures toi que moi non plus je n'aurais pas laissé Edward en plan o_O ! mais Bella est Bella ... ^^ merci pour ton commentaire, bonne lecture !

**2L d'R : **héhé ... voilà la suite pour que tu puisses savoir ! p !

**Pomme 38 : **Ton commentaire m'a fait beaucoup plaisir ! merci pour tes remarques si gentilles, et pour répondre à ta question : j'ai classé ma fic "complete" parce qu'à la base c'était un os, mais vous m'avez fait changé d'avis et j'ai complètement zappé l'histoire de la fic "complète" ou "incomplète"mais rassures toi j'ai modifié le classement =) ! Et voilà (enfin ! ) la suite ! bonne lecture !

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! trêve de bavardages, lisez ! **

* * *

A genoux, il galéra pour sortir l'écrin noir de sa poche.

Il l'ouvrit et ancra son regard dans le mien.

-Isabella, veux tu m'épouser ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, non je ne voulais pas ! je ne savais pas si je l'aimais encore, si j'avais envie de passer le restant de mes jours avec lui, je ne le savais pas… enfin non, je le savais …

-Ou… oui

Il soupira de soulagement et me mis la bague au doigt, l'anneau si fin me faisait l'impression d'avoir un poids sur la main. Jacob se releva en vitesse et m'embrassa.

C'est bien sûr au lit que nous finîmes. Comme d'habitude je ne ressenti rien, ne serait ce qu'une seule petite once de plaisir. Jacob était doux, trop doux. Comme si j'étais une chose fragile qui ne fallait pas casser. Je me souvins de la brutalité d'Edward quand il m'avait poussé contre la voiture, j'aimais qu'on me prenne avec brutalité, je n'étais pas Sado Maso, ce n'était pas la douleur que j'aimais, c'était les brutes, les hommes virils pendant l'amour. J'accélérais la cadence pour faire style que je m'intéressais à ce qui se passait. Deux minutes plus tard il fini son affaire et s'effondra sur moi. Son corps en sueur était pressé contre le mien, je ne pouvais pratiquement plus respirer.

-Ja… Jake !

-C' était bien hein

-Ou-ui, tu … tu me fais … j-e respire plus

-Désolé

Il roula sur le côté, dos à moi. Deux minutes après un soupir de contentement je l'entendis ronfler…

Le lendemain je partis bosser pour 9heures, le réveil était tout autant difficile. Je n'avais pratiquement pas dormis de la nuit, me reposant toujours la même question : pourquoi j'avais accepté ? Aujourd'hui, mardi, j'étais décidée à lui avouer que je n'avais aucune envie de me marier. Au bureau, les collègues ne firent pas de remarque sur mon teint blafard et mes cernes violacées qui soulignaient mon regard endormi.

A côté de mon ordinateur trônaient deux piles de manuscrits à lire. L'un était sentimental, l'autre dramatique, le suivant fantastique et le dernier comique.

La comédie s'exprimait dans un texte satirique, de l'humour noir quoi !

Le romantisme s'intégrait dans un roman fleure bleue, pourri …

Le dramatisme soulignait l'horreur de 14-18 en France …

Et enfin le fantastique parlait pour des sorciers maitre de la terre et des quatre éléments. Je détachais l'élastique qui maintenait les pages fermées dans un claquement à peine perceptible mais trois têtes se tournèrent vers moi, ils me souriaient, pleins de compassion dans le regard.

-Quoi ?

Ils se remirent tous au travail, plongeant leur sale tête de rats dans des manuscrits à corriger, c'était moi la chef, c'était moi qui lisais et publiais.

Absorbée dans ma lecture, je n'entendais pas les chuchotement qui se faisaient dans mon dos. Ce n'est qu'au déjeuné que je pus entendre les rumeurs. « Bella s'est fait plaquée » « Oh tu sais quoi la boss elle est cocue ! » « Bella est célib' » ! « La pauvre ! elle est bien pourtant » « Son copain l'a trompée avec sa meilleure amie » « Ouais apparemment son mec voulait qu'un plan cul ! »

Enervée par ces propos déplacés me postant au rôle de victime et de misérable, je décidais d'annoncer la nouvelle. A 16h je demandais l'attention de tout le monde au bureau.

-Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! J'ai une annonce à vous faire.

Les employés se tournèrent et se rapprochèrent de moi, pleins de questions se lisaient sur leur visages.

-Je vais me marier !

D'abord un silence … puis des murmures et enfin des applaudissements. A voir leur tête, j'étais presque heureuse de me marier. Mais non…

-Cool ! on fera un pot ! On invitera ton copain ! Ou plutôt devrais je dire « ton fiancé » ! lança Tanya tout sourire.

-Euh … ouais !

Les gens se dispersèrent rapidement. Quand je rentrais chez moi, à la fin de la journée, en sortant de mon bureau j'entendais les ragots « d'après mon intervention de cette après midi »

« Bella a célébré son « oui » toute la nuit ! » Ah si tu savais Kate ! Mais il y avait pire :

« Elle se marie parce qu'elle est enceinte ! c'est pour ça, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a un peu grossit ? » Ta gueule Jane.

Je rentrais chez moi, épuisée. Je n'avais pourtant rien fait de spécial, à part lire et lire et lire … mais rien d'autre. La fatigue me terrassait, j'étais pâle et je ne me marchais plus, je me traînais. L'appartement était vide, cela me soulagea quelque peu et je me fis couler un bain bien chaud, histoire de m'assommer encore plus que je ne l'étais. J'avais allumé des bougies dans la salle de bain et m'étais servie un verre de vin rouge. Le cliché de la série type. Mais au moins ça avait le mérite de me relaxer un peu.

Les vapeur du bain moussant me montèrent au cerveau et je me mis à fantasmer sur Edward. Je revoyais son corps parfait, sa musculature imposant sans trop l'être, ses mains expertes ainsi que sa bouche pleine, et ses cheveux … ses cheveux cuivrés, soyeux, brillants… Ce mec était un pur canon et je m'étonnais qu'il s'intéressa à moi.

Jacob était différent, moins bien membré, mais il avait lui aussi un corps parfait, un torse musclé et une peau légèrement halée … j'aimais son teint, ça m'excitait à un point …. C'est ça qui m'avait attiré chez lui, des ancêtres indiens ? lui avais je demandé. Il m'avait dit qu'il en était un, j'avais trouvé ça marrant, excitant, séduisant, sexy… je suis une perverse je sais… !

Maintenant je repensais à ça comme si c'était fini, je le ressentais comme ça, c'était fini, j'avais de l'affection pour Jacob mais rien d'autre J'admettais qu'il était beau et sexy mais je ne le désirais plus.

Edward. Lui, je voulais le connaître, sortir avec lui. Quand nous avions fait l'amour je n'avais pas l'impression de trahir Jacob, j'agissais comme une célibataire.

Pour changer mes idées noire je plongeais ma tête dans l'eau délicieusement parfumée à la rose. Mes cheveux bruns voyageaient autour de mes épaules blanches, les bulles remontaient délicatement et éclataient dans un léger « plop » à la surface J'entendais, je n'entendais pas J'avais chaud, l'eau formant un nid douillet autour de mon corps nu. Puis je remontais, la réalité me semblait tout à coup malheureuse, je n'aimais plus Jacob et je me mariais avec lui. Il fallait que j'annule tout ça, que j'annule et que je parte, que je lui explique que je ne l'aimais plus mais que j'aimerais que nous restions amis, si il voulait.

Je sortais donc de l'eau, décidée à parler à Jacob le soir même. Mais il ne rentra pas à l'heure, il rentra à … je ne sais même pas quelle heure, je dormais.

Le lendemain, boulot. Je passais ma journée dans les bouquins et je me détendis un peu. Mais le soir vint trop rapidement et il fallait que je parle à Jacob. Il m'attendait.

-Jake ? que fais tu là ? tu ne travailles pas ?

-Je voulais te dire, je suis faible … dit il en rougissant

-Pardon ?

-J'ai cédé à Alice …

Alice ? qu'est ce qu'il parlait à Alice lui !

-Alice ?

-Oui, hier elle m'a appelée, et je ne sais pas comment c'est venu dans la conversation mais je lui ai dis qu'on allait se marier et … bah elle a insisté pour organiser notre mariage et …

-QUOI ? tu as CEDE à ALICE ? mais tu es fou ! on va se marier dans un palais et le président chinois sera convié !

-Je suis désolée ma chérie … dit il en rougissant un peu

Mais merde ! comment j'allais me sortir de cette situation ? déjà que les gens du boulot sont au courant, mais avec eux j'aurais pu m'arranger, mais si ALICE est au courant … oh mon dieu !

-Ca… ça va ! dis je en m'asseyant sur le canapé.

Il soupira et s'assit à côté de moi.

-Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu d'un mariage en grande pompe mais … pour ta meilleure amie … et pour moi …

Dis luii ! MAIS DIS LUI ! me criais je mentalement. Je n'avais pas de courage, mais quelle femme je suis !

-Jacob je … (courage, courage)

-Oui ma puce ?

Il jouait avec mes cheveux et me regardait en coin.

-Je … suis…je ….vais aller dormir, j'ai eu une grosse journée.

Et sur ces derniers mots je me levais rapidement et m'en allais dans la salle de bain.

Après cette discussion, une semaine passa sans qu'on reparle de mariage ou de Alice.

Mais le lundi suivant fut terrible. D'abord un manuscrit pas corrigé à temps, je me suis fait lunchée par le boss, puis un sandwich qui s'est étalé sur mon tailleur crème et ensuite … Alice.

Elle m'appela vers 16h, quand j'avais presque fini mon travail.

-Allô ?

-BELLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-Alice … dis je dans un soupir

-TU VAS TE MARIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER ?

-Euh Alice …

-Une fête, une fête, une fête … répéta t-elle

Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand mais aucun son ne sortit.

-Mmmmh …. Le week end n'est que dans … trois jours !

-No …n ! Ali…

-Je dois tout préparer Bella, ça sera samedi soir vers 20h chez toi ! bye et à samedi !

Après qu'elle est raccroché, je restais 5 minutes à écouter le bip régulier du téléphone . Puis je me décidais enfin à rentrer chez moi. Prenant mes affaires je fis tomber l'écrin. Je refusais de porter cette magnifique bague, alors je la rangeais précieusement quand j'allais au bureau. La vision de cette petite boite noire sur le sol me rappela à quel point j'étais une personne affreuse et méchante. Laissant cette vague de tristesse me submerger quelques secondes je me repris bien vite et ramassa l'écrin.

Refoulant mes larmes jusqu'à chez moi, mon cœur battait très fort, le stress, la fatigue, la tristesse me conduisaient à une respiration saccadée et une envie permanente de vomir.

Je sortis difficilement de la voiture, mes jambes chancelaient sur les talons hauts que je portais avec mon tailleur crème qui n'était plus. Jacob n'était pas encore là. A la vue de cet appartement vide, je repensais à Jake, à Edward… Et je pleurais.

Mes larmes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter, mes joues étaient irritées et me faisaient mal.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que je pus enfin stopper le hoquet qui m'empêchait de respirer. Mais la pression dans mon cœur persistait. Toute cette douleur était là par ma faute. Je me relevais et séchais mon visage rouge.

Bien sûr le temps passe très vite, et le samedi vint à mon plus grand malheur.

J'étais de mauvaise humeur alors que Jacob ne tenait plus en place, m'embrassant tout le temps.

Je me répétais sans cesse qu'il fallait que je parte avant que j'arrive devant l'autel, à la vitesse que prenaient les évènements il valait mieux pour moi que je me dépêche.

Alice dit, Alice fait. Elle avait tenu parole. Samedi soir, 20 heure tout tait près, l'appartement était rangé et nettoyé, le buffet froid servi et les verres trônaient au milieu du salon sur une table haute que je ne connaissais pas. Alice était venue préparer tout ça en mon absence, j'étais partie dans l'après midi pour peaufiner un ouvrage, malgré mon congé. J'étais revenue vers 19h en priant le ciel pour qu'Alice ne soit pas là et que mon mariage n'était qu'un cauchemar. En montant les escaliers je ne cessais de répéter à voix basse « pitié, pitié, pitié , pitié, pitié , pitié, pitié , pitié … » Et merde ! j'ouvrais la porte et tout était près.

Une furie à la chevelure noire corbeau me fonça dessu.

-Bell's ! te voilà enfin ! mais qu'est ce que tu foutais ? je te rappelle que nous avons une fête ! Il faut que tu te prépares, et il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher jeune fille ! ! dit elle d'une voix qui se voulait autoritaire.

Avant que je referme la porte de ma chambre, j'entendis Alice grommeler, « J'espère qu'elle a du bon maquillage, parce qu'avec sa tête … »

Effectivement j'en avait besoin. J'avais pris une tunique longue, assez ample qui pouvait cacher ma posture fatiguée. Elle ne faisait rien ressortir, ni la finesse de mes épaules, ni la courbe de mes seins, ni ma chute de reins… C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je me fis incendier en sortant de la salle de bain où je m'étais réfugiée pour me préparer et pour avoir droit à un peu d'intimité.

-Isabella Swan !

Mon nom complet et le ton sur lequel elle le prononçait ne présageait rien de bon.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que CA ? demanda elle en pointant d'un doigt dédaigneux ma tunique grise et informe.

-Euh … un habit ?

-Ne joue pas au plus con que moi Isabella, tu vas m'enlever ce truc informe tout de suite et m'attendre dans la salle de bain bien sagement pour que je puisse m'occuper de ta tenue… ET C'EST QUOI CETTE COIFFURE !

Aussi petite qu'elle était, Alice faisait très peur. C'est pour cette raison que je me pliais à ses désirs sans les discuter, il valait mieux que je me fasse oublier.

Une demie heure plus tard je ressemblais à quelque chose, on pouvait considérer que j'étais belle. Alice ne cessait de me répéter que comment Jacob pouvait s'afficher avec moi si j'avais cette tête là. Bien les amis ! Rosalie arriva dix minutes avant l'heure. Elle était magnifique. Sa robe rouge moulait parfaitement son corps de déesse et des chaussure vermillons à talons vertigineux soulignaient le galbe délicieux de ses jambes. Ses cheveux blond dégringolaient sur ses épaules blanches en boucles voluptueuses.

-Bella ! tu es très belle ! pour ne pas dire extraordinaire …

-Merci ! répondit Alice en soufflant

-Alice fait du bon travail ! appuyais je, sans aucune conviction.

Rosalie me sourit, compatissante. La sonnette retentit. Je sursautais, cette soirée allait être la pire de ma vie.

Alice alla ouvrir, me laissant le temps de me fabriquer un sourire.

J'avais presque réussi à être convaincue d'être heureuse que j'entendis cette voix…

_Sa_ voix.

* * *

**Et voilà, nous nous quittons sur deux petits mots, je suppose que vous êtes assez perspicaces pour savoir de qui il s'agit ... ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Enfin une suite ! elle en a mit du temps celle là ! **

**Je vous entends d'ici mes chères lectrices, et j'en suis désolée. J'ai mit sacrément de temps pour écrire une suite. Mais à présent elle est là et jugez part vous-même, si vous pardonnez mon retard à la fin de cette suite …**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

-Miss Brandon dit il poliment

-Mr. Cullen, entrez donc !

J'entendais presque le sourire dans la voix de ma meilleure amie.

Je sortis de ma cachette-la salle de bain-et alla saluer le nouvel arrivant.

Ce qui me surpris, c'est que quand j'entrais dans la pièce, Edward n'avais pas l'air d'être au courant de ma présence.

-Bonjour dis je en souriant

-Bonjour répondit il, crispé

Tu m'étonnes, après l'avoir planté comme je l'avais fait la dernière fois.

Nous étions dans le salon, je me laissais tomber sur le canapé, sans me soucier de ma grâce, chose qu'Alice me reprocha en me lançant un regard noir.

-Je pense qu'on va se tutoyer et s'appeler par nos prénoms, Edward dit elle, en se tournant vers lui

-Bien, Alice

-Voici Bella, c'est elle la fiancée …

Edward blêmit. Merde …

-Bella, il se tourna vers moi, je ne sus déchiffrer son expression.

-Edward, tu m'excuseras, j'ai besoin de dire deux mots à Alice !

Sans attendre une réponse de la part de quelqu'un, je tirais cette dernière dans mon refuge-la salle de bain- où Rosalie se remaquillait un peu.

-Alice ! que fait il ici ?

-J'ai engagé un barman pour la soirée, comme ça, on ne s'occupe pas de la boisson, et il s'occupera de la musique !

-Oh non …

Je m'assis sur la cuvette des toilettes et mis ma tête entre mes mains.

-Que se passe t-il Bella, tu n'es pas contente ?

Je m'apprêtais à relever la tête afin de lui répondre quand la sonnette retentit pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

En bonne maitresse de maison, je me levais, inspirais, expirais, et allai ouvrir.

-Tania ! Jessica ! Lauren ! Jane ! vous … vous

ETES INVITEES ?

-vous êtes là ! quelle surprise !

-On ne voulait pas rater ça ! dit Jane, en souriant sournoisement.

Elles entrèrent à la queue leu leu, me bousculant au passage. Je détestais cette soirée, avant même de l'avoir commencée.

20h30n tous les invités étaient là, Edward faisait des miracles, arrivant à jongler avec l'ajout de nourriture et de boisson régulier et l'ambiance dont la musique contribuait beaucoup. Il ne souriait jamais, n'enlevant rien de sa beauté naturelle, malheureusement. Non seulement Jane, Tania, Lauren et Jessica bavaient sur lui, mais le pire, c'est que j'étais aussi dans le lot. Je le dévorais du regard, ne pouvant pas m'arrêter. Mais lui ne croisait jamais mon regard. Il me fuyait comme la peste. Et je pouvais le comprendre, après l'avoir traité comme je l'avais fait.

Et ça me tuait de ne pas pouvoir lui parler, le toucher, l'embrasser, le sentir …

Des lèvres mouillées s'écrasèrent sur ma nuque me faisant sursauter. Je me tournais vers l'auteur de ce baiser, toute sourire. Imaginant que c'était Edward. Malheureusement, comme je le redoutais Edward était derrière ses verres et ses disques et Jacob devant moi.

-Alors ma chérie, comment trouves tu la fête ?

-Bien

-Seulement bien ?

Je souris faiblement.

-Je suis un peu fatiguée dis je en haussant les épaules.

-J'espère que tu ne l'es pas trop … je vais avoir besoin de toi en fin de soirée … me susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Et sur cette phrase explicite, il m'embrassa langoureusement. J'ouvris les yeux et y trouva ceux d'Edward me scrutant. Nous nous regardâmes durant un long moment. Jacob approfondissait le baiser et je suivait le mouvement avec automatisme. Si je mettais plus d'ardeur c'est parce que je voyais Edward, et que ce mec avec un putain de pouvoir sur mes hormones.

Je lâchais Jacob, ne cassant pas le contact avec mon Adonis. Mais Alice sauta devant moi, je perdis Edward.

-Alors Bell's ? tu aimes ?

-Beaucoup Alice, beaucoup

-Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise, c'est une magnifique soirée.

-Oui , oui

Je le cherchais du regard.

-J'ai invité tes collègues de travail, je pensais que ça te ferais plaisir, continua Alice

-Mmmh…oui, c'est parfait

-D'accord, et j'ai aussi organisé un petit discours en fin de soirée.

-Ok

-J'espère que tu l'as écrit !

Edward était introuvable.

-Oui, bien sûr

-Et tu dis quoi ?

-Tu verras !

Je m'en allais, Alice commençait à me taper sur les nerfs. Je partis à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je vis alors Edward bavardant joyeusement avec Lauren.

Après Jacob et sa démonstration d'amour, Alice avec sa tchatche d'enfer et maintenant Lauren qui draguait ouvertement Edward, je cassais mon verre que j'avais tant serré.

Les morceaux de verre se plantèrent dans ma chair m'arrachant un cri de douleur, je fis un saut en arrière.

Le sang coulait abondement sur ma main, puis s'écrasait en petites gouttes sur le plancher.

Oulà, j'ai la tête qui tourne, j'ai envie de vomir. J'eus la nausée et me précipitant à la salle de bain, je mis ma main sur ma bouche. La mauvaise. C'est celle qui était dégoulinante de sang qui vint se poser sur mes lèvres serrées.

Mais l'odeur ferreuse que dégageait ma blessure finit de m'achever et je tombais dans un trou noir.

Quand je me réveillais, je sentais comme une odeur de désinfectant, mêlé au sang, aux compresses, à l'odeur de la salle de bain. Je vomis. Par chance les toilettes était juste à mes côtés. Une main saisit mes cheveux et les tira en arrière.

Après avoir vidé entièrement mon estomac, je me relevais en chancelant.

Des bras puissants me retinrent, avant que mon nez embrasse le sol à nouveau. Je titubais avec l'aide de la personne, inconnue pour l'instant, au lavabo pour me rincer la bouche. En avançant mes mains vers le robinet je pus constater que ma main blessée était bandée. Après m'être débarbouillée, brossée les dents. Je tournais la tête vers l'inconnu.

Lui.

Il me regardait, inquiet.

-Tu vas bien Bella ?

Je hochais la tête, silencieuse.

Je m'assis sur le bord de la baignoire.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux de bronze.

-Bella … commença t-il, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était ta soirée de fiançailles. Je ne serais pas venu. Je comprends que ma présence puisse t'importuner … dit-il, gêné.

Pardon ? je l'avais chauffé, rejeté, il m'avais ramené sans rien dire, ne m'avais rien reprocher, était resté quand il avait su que j'allais me marier, n'avais rien fait, rien sous entendus durant la soirée, et il _s'excusait ?_

-Edward … je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Parce que c'est à cause de moi que tu est tombée dans l'adultère ! parce que je ne t'ai pas dit non ! et puis parce que je viens à tes fiançailles !

-MAIS ARRETES ! tu n'y es pour rien ! c'est moi ! moi qui devrais m'excuser ! moi qui t'ai fait croire que je n'aimais plus Jacob , moi qui …

-Excuse moi ! dit il froidement, tu m'as fait _croire_ que tu n'aimais plus ton mec ? ce n'était pas vrai ? Merde Bella ! j'ai couché avec toi pas seulement parce que tu m'attirais mais parce que tu n'étais plus amoureuse ! parce que tu étais une fille bien ! et je me rend compte que tu joues avec moi ? que non seulement tu mens à ton mec mais en plus à moi ?,

Ses yeux brulaient de colère, il faisait de grand geste et ses traits étaient dur.

-Je suis quoi ? ton objet ? Je veux bien accepter que tu culpabilises de coucher avec un autre sans avoir officiellement quitté ton gars, mais ce n'est même pas ça, en fait tu veux deux hommes ! tu te fous de ma gueule !

-Mais non !

-Mais si !

-Je ne l'aime plus ! mais je …

-TU QUOI ?

Il attendit. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais utilisé « croire », je lui ai dit, je ne lui ai pas fait croire, puisque je ne l'aimais plus. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre, Edward était sorti. Alice entra tout de suite après.

-Ca va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

-Oui ça va, c'est pas trop douloureux

-Tant mieux, le discours c'est dans dix minutes !

J'écarquillais les yeux.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris de casser ce verre ? ce sont ceux que je t'avais offert ! Sans préciser que ça a fait peur à tout le monde ! Non mais Bella à quoi tu pensais ? ça fait une semaine que j'organise ça ! Et toi tu n'es pas fichue de bien de tenir pendant quelques heures !

Inspirer, expirer. Ne pas lui sauter au cou et l'étrangler. Je sortis sans un mot. Alice me suivit de près.

J'allais reprendre un verre, mais elle stoppa mon geste.

-Non Bella, je n'ai pas envie d'un autre incident.

Très bien, continuer à avancer sans rien dire. Je me penchais vers un plateau garni de mini saucisses et d'olives noires plantées de cures dents. Je m'emparais d'une petites saucisse et la portait à ma bouche.

-Bella, fais attention, je ne veux pas que tu te piques, déjà que la soirée est devenue plate... Si seulement tu n'étais pas aussi maladroite …

Se taire, avancer, se taire.

-Alice dit un ténor velouté, je passe maintenant les slows ?

-C'est toi le DJ de la soirée Edward, je ne te paie pas pour que tu me demandes de faire ton boulot à ta place.

Il partit derrière ses piles de CD et mit un slow. Alice me jeta dans les bras de Jake qui s'empressa de me serrer trèèès fort.

-Aie ! Jake, j'ai mal au dos, quand je suis tombée je ne me suis pas ratée dis je dans un sourire.

-Et ça va ta main ma chérie ? demanda –t-il doucement

-Oui, oui, Edward était parfait !

-Qui ?

-Edward, le serveur-DJ de se soir ! il m'a soigné !

-Aaah ! lui ! il ne voulait pas que j'entre !

-Il faut dire que j'avais très mauvaise mine !

Il s'arrêta de danser.

-Bella, en acceptant de m'épouser tu te dois de ne pas t'inquiéter de ce genre de choses, je suis là, pour le meilleur et pour le pire …

Il clôtura son mini laïus par un long baiser. Je ne répondis pas.

A la fin de la chanson, je me séparais rapidement de lui.

Et bien sûr, qui est ce qui m'attendait sur le côté ?

-Alice, que veux tu ?

-Bella ! j'ai tout entendu de votre conversation !

-Et alors ?

Je pris un verre et le bu avant qu'elle ne puisse protester.

-Nan mais tu as perdu la tête ? tu lui parles d'Edward alors qu'il veut juste te dire qu'il s'est inquiété !

-Oh c'est bon !

-Non c'est pas bon ! tu fais n'importe quoi ! d'abord tu arrives à te blesser avec un verre, tu remballes Jacob avec Edward et tu lui sors ta piteuse excuse de « la mauvaise mine » et ensuite, quand il te fait une magnifique déclaration, tu ne réponds ni à ses mots ni à son baiser ! Merde Bella ! Bouge toi ! Tu fais chier, j'ai passé une semaine entière à préparer tout ça et tu gâches tout avec …

-Alice. Ferme là , tu m'emmerdes.

**

* * *

Une Alice chiante ? oui je sais je sais, mais j'ai lu des fics où Alice était pire et Bella ne disait rien, alors chez moi elle réagit ! Ne vous détrompez pas ! J'adore Alice, mais pas ici ! pas dans cette partie, la prochaine fois peut être …**

**Sinon, à part ça, la soirée vous a-t-elle plu ? est elle comme vous l'aviez imaginé ?**

**A bientôt pour une suite !**

**Plumette05.**


End file.
